callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Truck
Sergeant First Class "Truck" is the callsign of a Delta Force operator who follows Sandman and Frost throughout Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. He is second in command of Metal team. Biography Delta Force Sergeant First Class Truck appears through the Delta Force missions. He along with Sandman and Grinch sacrificed themselves during a firefight against Makarov's men to save Price, Yuri and Russian President Vorshevsky in mission "Down the Rabbit Hole". As the latter three were extracted away, the mine collapsed, killing Truck, Grinch and Sandman. Operation: Black Tuesday In Black Tuesday, Truck can be seen throughout the mission assisting Frost and other members of Metal Team. Truck is seen in the beginning of the mission fending off Russians in the street. Soon after advancing, an enemy helicopter arrives, forcing Team Metal to head inside for cover. After Frost and Sandman clear the area, Truck and Grinch move up to a store where they run into some company. While the rest of Metal clear the store, Truck keeps overwatch and protects the others. After Metal clear the store they find some friendlies outside. The friendlies turned out to be another Delta Team consisting of Thumper, Worm, and Grizzly. Then the Delta members they met covered them while they took out the jammer. Finally after reaching the jammer, they clear out the location and destroy the jammer with thermite. They then hold the position while waiting for evac. After holding their position they finally evacuated on a Black Hawk, where the team escaped pursuing Russian Hinds. Hamburg Operation Truck was not present for the battle of Hamburg during the day the Chemical attacks on Europe began, this also applied to his teammate Grinch. The reason why is unknown. Paris Operations Truck was present for the Battle of Paris a day later, albeit standing down at a safe distance while his teammates Grinch, Frost and Sandman went hunting for the mastermind of the bombs, Volk. The trio, with the assistance of the GIGN, managed to capture Volk. Raptor 2 dropped of Truck, along with Gator, and was shot down moments later. During the ensuing battle, Truck and the others managed to get Volk to U.S. authorities, who subsequently interrogated him. This prompted the Disavowed Task Force 141 to go hunting for Makarov, Volk's employer, in Prague. Berlin Operation Days later, after the Death of "Soap" MacTavish in Prague, and the discovery of Makarov in a castle, Truck and his team were deployed to Berlin to find and secure Alena Vorshevsky, who was trapped in a hotel, swarming with hostile Inner Circle troops who had managed to overpower her security detail that was with her. Team Metal and Truck raced to secure a building nearby, which they did, and proceeded to provide overwatch. During the ensuing fight, Truck located three T-90 tanks that were firing on Team Granite, a quick intervention from an A-10 Thunderbolt codenamed "Valkyrie 2-6" saved Granite from being killed. Truck gave the go-ahead for Granite to breach the fifth floor room where Alena was located in. Granite proceeded to head inside, and to the shock of the team, they were all killed. The foursome linked up with a German tank column and headed for the building, but a rigged building to the side neutralized the tanks and forced Metal to go on without support. Truck and his team fought their way through the remaining Inner Circle troops in the building and assaulted the third floor room where Alena was being held. Truck and his team were stopped by a rigged doorway and were unable to save her from being captured. However, they did manage to track the helicopter to a mine in Siberia. Final Operation and Death Truck and his team deployed to Siberia with Captain Price and Yuri of the disavowed Task Force 141, and managed to stage an ambush on Russian Forces holding Vorshevsky and his daughter captive. Truck and the team suffered a loss, consisting of Frost's replacement, McCoy, who was hit by an RPG before he could find cover. Truck and the team pushed on despite the loss, and after receiving air support in the form of a UAV and multiple little birds carrying Team Viking, courtesy of Overlord, the team made it into a room where Alena was being held. Truck managed to locate the elder Vorshevsky, after the tortured Alena weakly pronounced his location, and while Viking stayed behind to secure Alena, the rest went down deeper into the mine to save President Vorshevsky, something they did successfully. However, the battle had taken its toll on the mine, and the team was forced to evacuate through a helicopter, but due to the massive amount of hostile forces coming through other gateways, the team was rushed. Sandman, apparently repaying Price for the intel on Volk, took Grinch and Truck, and made their last stand while Price got Vorsehvsky out of danger, this did not go over well with Price, who protested and made an attempt to get the helicopter down to save Metal, but it was too late, the mine collapsed, killing everyone still inside, Sandman, Truck and Grinch included. Gallery Metal.PNG|Truck with Sandman and Grinch DF Truck.png Quotes Trivia *From the patch on his arm, Truck appears to have an O-Positive blood type, the same as Sandman. *He and Grinch curse the most in the game. *Truck is the only Delta Force operator to use an MK46. *Notably, he and Grinch are both Sergeant First Classes, and they are the only members of Metal to have the same rank. *Sometimes, he speaks with an English accent. This is due to the fact that his voice actor speaks with this accent. *Truck is seen and heard in the Special Ops Mission Mode. He appears in Stay Sharp and Charges Set along with Sandman and Grinch, though Grinch is silent and sitting in a chair next to Truck. *Truck appears to know some Russian, as he understood what Alena Vorshevsky was telling them where her father was taken. *Rather than saying Roger, Truck says "rog". *Truck appears to prefer the M4A1, usually without attachments. *In Multiplayer, there is an emblem of Truck * Truck is the only person at Metal Team who did not deploy into contamination zone at "Bag and Drag" since he is waiting at Raptor 2 for extracting Sandman, Frost and Grinch once they captured Volk. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Delta Force